Party people
by SophieWofy
Summary: Ianto takes Jack to his parents' wedding anniversary party. Fluffy Janto. Hinted sexual references.


"Look," Ianto sighed, "if you don't want to come to my parents' wedding anniversary party, you don't have to. But they'd be delighted to see you, and plus, I want to introduce you to the rest of my family."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I've already met your parents, and I don't think I made the best impression by serving roast chicken to your vegetarian mother. Can't we just have a night in; me and you? It is Valentine's Day, after all."

Ianto shook his head. "It's also forty years since my parents got married, and I promised them we'd be at the party. I promised my sister; she organised the whole thing."

"You've got a sister?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

Ianto nodded. "Rhiannon. She's two years older than me. Married, two kids of her own. So no flirting with her." There was a serious tone to Ianto's jest; one that didn't escape Jack's notice.

"Alright," he agreed. "I'll come to the party. I can see how much it means to you. I'll go and get something decent on; I'm guessing me turning up in just my pants won't be appreciated."

Ianto chuckled. "Only by me, and I prefer to appreciate you without them on."

Xxx

The drive to Swansea took longer than the two men had expected, and they arrived at the hall at quarter past eight. The car park was almost full, but Jack squeezed the car in a space between a battered Ford Mondeo and a shiny new Lexus. At Ianto's insistence, the Torchwood SUV had been left behind, and they had taken an unmarked black Nissan instead.

Ianto led the way into the building, with Jack walking at his side. He'd left the 1940s style greatcoat back at the Hub, again at Ianto's request. The two men were dressed in suits, a common outfit for Ianto but an unusual one for Jack. He felt uncomfortable, and he was going to remind his boyfriend of that at every possible opportunity.

Ianto greeted a grey-haired woman with a kiss on the cheek before he had even entered the main hall.

"Mam, you remember Jack, don't you?" he smiled.

The woman, Angharad, nodded. "How could I forget?" Her expression turned into a grin, and she held out her hand to the Captain. "Good to meet you again. It's a good job we got professional caterers in, eh, Toto?" At this, she turned back to her son and kissed him on the cheek.

"Toto?" Jack mouthed at Ianto, who blushed and hastily made his escape. To his horror, Jack was still engaged in conversation with Angharad, and there seemed nothing to suggest his intention of leaving her.

Ianto looked around the hall and realised he knew a good number of the guests, many who he hadn't seen for some time. Since Lisa had been around. He realised many of them probably remembered him dating Lisa, and would have no idea he was now in a relationship with another man.

"Ianto Jones, is that really you?" A gruff voice asked. Ianto turned, recognising his old next door neighbour from when he was a boy; the now-elderly Gareth Hywel. He smiled, and nodded.

"That's me," he affirmed.

Xxx

Jack left Angharad when a couple more women dressed in long skirts and knitted cardigans turned up, and decided to pursue his boyfriend. He didn't get very far, however, when a young boy of about three ran into a table and ended up, crying, on the floor. Jack crouched down and helped him to stand.

"Thankyou," a dark-haired woman said, appreciatively. Jack looked up, supposing this must be the boy's mother. She scooped the boy up and rubbed his head in an attempt to stop him crying."

"Is he alright?" Jack asked.

The woman nodded. "Harvey is forever falling over. It comes with the age, I suppose. I'm Rhiannon, by the way. Rhiannon Evans."

"Jack Harkness," Jack said with a smile. He tickled Harvey's chin, making the boy giggle. "Good to meet you."

"You're a natural with kids," Rhiannon observed. "Got any of your own?"

Jack shook his head. He wanted to tell the truth, say _yes, I was once a father_, but the complications would be enormous.

Ianto interrupted the conversation by tapping Jack and Rhiannon simultaneously on the shoulder. "I see you two don't need introducing to each other," he smiled.

Rhiannon set Harvey on the floor and embraced Ianto. "Good to see you," she smiled. "Harvey, say hello to your uncle Ianto."

"Hewwo," Harvey lisped.

"Uncle Ianto?" Jack repeated. He looked from Ianto to Rhiannon and down to the young boy, who bore a startling resemblance to Ianto.

Ianto nodded. "Jack, this is my sister Rhiannon. You know, who I was telling you about earlier. Rhi, this is my partner, Jack."

Rhiannon smiled. "Well, you've definitely got good taste in men, Yan," she winked, before taking Harvey over to her husband, Bryn.

"You never said your sister was cute," Jack remarked. "And what was with your mam calling you Toto?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Most people abbreviate my name to Yan. Not my mam; she uses the end of my name. It's really quite embarrassing."

"Don't worry," Jack laughed. "I won't tell the others." Then, under his breath, whispered, "Toto."

Xxx

It was two in the morning by the time the two men got back to their flat in Cardiff. Ianto had been drinking, so Jack had driven home. He helped Ianto up the stairs and into bed, and took the Welshman's outdoor clothes off.

"Jack," Ianto whispered hoarsely. "I love you."

Jack smiled. "Want to prove it to me?" He stripped and climbed into the bed.

"Always," Ianto grinned, rolling over and kissing Jack. "Happy Valentine's Day, cariad. I know you wanted to do this earlier, but I had promised I'd go to my parents' party."

"It doesn't matter," Jack whispered, tracing Ianto's spine with his fingers. "Spending time with you was all I really wanted to do."


End file.
